The purpose of this requirement is to support the recruitment and performance of a limited re-examination of all surviving and willing MESA participants for Exam 6. The targeted recruitment is approximately 4,200 participants. This Task Area will be broken down into two areas, (1) exam preparation activities and (2) the exam and exam closeout activities. Exam preparation activities include providing qualified staff to plan and prepare for Exam 6 at each of the MESA Field Centers; protocol development for the re-examination of the MESA cohort; development of an exam manual of operations, a standardized informed consent template, and an Office of Management and Budget (OMB) submission package if required by the OMB Clinical Exemption Review Committee; planning and conducting of central training for clinic staff; pilot testing for the examination including collecting and shipping blood samples to the bio specimen repository; redesigning and implementing changes to the protocol and manual of operations as recommended by the Operations Committee and approved by the Steering Committee based on pilot testing results; and the acquisition of IRB approvals to conduct the study.